


foolish human games

by Pitseleh



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, how does i japanese culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitseleh/pseuds/Pitseleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiei tries to buy gifts for his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	foolish human games

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written yyhfic in forever, be warned.

Kurama has bought groceries for tonight's dinner, cleaned house, bought chocolates, weeded the garden and begun preheating the oven. The only thing left on his list of chores for today is to talk to Hiei, and he can sleep peacefully with the knowledge of his day off well-spent. He puts the cake pan and cookie sheet in the oven, opening the window to let the smell waft out into the courtyard and around the tallest oak to his house, and sits down to let the cake bake.

It takes only a half hour, record time, for Hiei to show up in Kurama's window, stepping through the kitchen sink to hop down onto the kitchen floor.

"Ah, Hiei." Kurama puts down his book. "I have something I need to talk to you about."

Hiei stands, unmoving, eyes fixed on Kurama. It is to Kurama's credit that he knows him well enough to know this is an invitation to continue speaking, if not an enthusiastic one.

"Do you remember, a month ago, Yukina gave you chocolates?" This is a hollow question; it is rare Hiei ever forgets something Yukina did, especially things Yukina did that directly involved Hiei himself.

And especially things that caused him such bewilderment; Yukina had chosen to present her Valentine's Day chocolates in public, and so Hiei had stood in front of Yuusuke and Keiko and Botan and Shizuru and Kuwabara and himself, hands full of chocolate and entirely surprised to have been included in the festivities at all. He had only been present due to his perpetual shadowing of Yukina, and then, had to be called down from his tree to recieve his chocolates at all.

"About a month after the day when women give men chocolates, the men are expected to give them back in return," Kurama explained, trying to keep his voice even and knowing it would not do any good; he would consider the effort a condescending waste regardless.

"I don't participate in foolish human games," Hiei began to turn to leave, but his movements were far slower than usual, surely asking to be stopped.

Kurama kept on. "I know you don't. But Yukina has, and..." Kurama clears his throat; he cannot quite keep from playing with Hiei, now that he has him. "I would hate to have you insult her for no other reason than ignorance."

Hiei stopped, standing still on the linoleum tiling of Kurama's spotless kitchen. "Go on."

•

Kuwabara presented his gift, an elaborate and somewhat gaudy necklace, with the extravagance he felt it deserved, posing and strutting as he placed the box in front of her. Yukina laughed as she always did, looking down with interested curiosity at the box and complimenting its wrapping paper before opening it. "This is a lovely necklace, Kazuma," she put it on with a bit of effort, smiling up at him with the serenest of smiles. "Thank you."

"Only the best for my beautiful Yukina!" Kuwabara felt it necessary to pose again.

There was a wind, then, sudden and unexpected. The window had been knocked open, and Yukina excused herself to close it, coming back to the table with the same beautiful smile Kuwabara held in such esteem.

"Oh!" She said, "I didn't see this before-- is it from you?" She picked up a snowglobe that Kuwabara had not seen sitting on the table before that very instant.

He squeaked in surprise, yelping, "no!" and, "where did it come from?!"

Yukina did not seem nearly so shocked, though she did smile sweetly as Kuwabara flailed on the ground. She read a little tag on the bottom of it. "Oh! It's from Hiei."

"He got you a snowglobe?" Kuwabara scratched the side of his face, wondering. "That's a really cheap gift, Yukina. You're supposed to get the girl nicer things for White Day. He obviously doesn't appreciate you."

"It's very nice..." Yukina tilted it, smiling to see the snow flurry around the somehow floating glacier in the middle. "It reminds me of home. It gets so very hot in the summer, here."

"Well," Kuwabara said. "If you like it..."

Yukina nodded, placing the snowglobe back down. "I do."


End file.
